This invention relates generally to power driven nutrunners and more particularly to direct current tube nut wrenches which require the operator to switch the tool in reverse returning the drive to its home position and then switch it back to forward for the next tube nut. Some of the present wrenches return the drive at full power which causes excessive stress and wear in the return mechanism. In addition, if the wrench continues to be activated upon return to the home position, excessive heat build up can be generated in the stalled motor device.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.